conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
DePopulation
by Vaccines - Autism, AIDS, Tetanus, etc. In a 2010 TED presentation, Bill Gates, Founder of Microsoft told the audience, “The world today has 6.8 billion people, that´s headed upto about 9 billion. Now if we do a really great job on new vaccines, health care, reproductive health services, we could lower that (population) by perhaps 10 or 15 per cent.”Bill Gates: Innovating to zero! Thousands of children in India have suffered neurological damage from vaccines funded by the Bill Gates Foundation.Controversial vaccine studies: Why is Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation under fire from critics in India?Judges demand answers after children die in controversial cancer vaccine trial in India United Nations Tetanus vaccines used in African countries seem to have birth control medicationA birth control vaccine is on the horizon for family planning -US National Library of Medicine‘A mass sterilization exercise’: Kenyan doctors find anti-fertility agent in UN tetanus vaccine The US law, National Childhood Vaccine Injury Act of 1986 was enacted in the United States to reduce the potential financial liability of vaccine makers due to vaccine injury claims. It also states that, the vaccine injured and their families should be financially supported; but autistic kids are not supported.Why Vaccine-Injured Kids are Rarely Compensated According to CDC,Exposure or Absorption and the Crucial Question of Limits for Mercury a baby is supposed to have a tolerance of upto 0.3 µg/kg/day, that is 0.3 micrograms of mercury per Kilogram of weight. According to FDA,http://www.fda.gov/BiologicsBloodVaccines/SafetyAvailability/VaccineSafety/ucm096228.htm a vaccine containing 0.01% thimerosal as a preservative, contains 50µg of thimerosal per 0.5 mL dose or approximately 25 µg of mercury per 0.5 mL dose. And vaccinations are done in rounds of multiple vaccines on a single day. Bayer exported a known AIDS contaminated injection called Factoraid for haemophiliacs, mostly to Asia and Latin America;Bayer Sold HIV-Risky Meds Blood money: Bayer's inventory of HIV-contaminated blood products and third world hemophiliacs. after it was taken off of US markets as per FDA directive.2 Paths of Bayer Drug in 80's: Riskier One Steered Overseas The AIDS virus (HIV) is said to be genetically closer to Visna virus, than the officially claimed SIV, and therefore probably manufactured by man. Chemtrails are the cloudy lines created by planes. These are actually Military aircraft dropping chaff(bits of aluminum and other heavy metals) in domestic regions. It shows up on Whether radar as green blobsWeird Weather Radar 'Blob' Tied To 'Chaff' Used In Military Test * denying medical care to selected group of people, that is, not saving lives deemed not worthy to be lived. * by War - PNAC: Iraq, Lybia, Somalia, etc. CODEX Alimentarius Codex Alimentarius is a Food standards agreement, where nutrition is defined as toxin, and (previously labeled)toxins are defined as illegal to ban. Codex defines nutrients as poison, which would then lead to engineering non-nutritional foods for the public. Raw foods are pasteurized through irradiation to remove nutritional values. Yogurt is Pasteurized off it´s good bacteria.Live and Active Culture Yogurt FAQWhy Dannon Activa and Other Mass-Market Probiotic Products are Not as Healthy as You Think In USA, all Almonds are pasteurized off their nutrients. As of 2007, it has become illegal for 100% raw almonds to be manufactured and sold in the United States.Why raw almonds must now be pasteurized ? What are the Health implications ? Almond pasteurization process usually involves Propylene oxide, a known toxin with carcinogenic effects,Propylene oxide - Hazard Summary as per US Environmental Protection Agency. * by making it a trade-violation to stop food containing toxins at border inspections * by Genetically Modified food - Glyphosate Genetically modified corn are less nutritional than organic corn,DeDell Seed Co. (Canada) Report: Comparison of GMO vs Non-GMO Corn; quoted by Moms Across America and very dangerous.A comparison of the effects of three GM corn varieties on mammalian healthScientists Savage Study Purportedly Showing Health Dangers of Monsanto's Genetically Modified Corn According to Japan, in addition to residual pesticides, GMO food may also contain harmful allergens or bacteria containing the virus that was used to inject the DNA, to create the GMO. Legal Medical Executions In USA, ObamaCare sanctions death of the unwanted by the following methods (UN Medical code: ICD 9E 978): * asphyxiation by gas * beheading / decapitation (by guillotine) * capital punishment * electrocution * hanging * poisoning * shooting Note that, ObamaCare is supposed to be a health care plan, not a murder plan. 30,000 guillotines have already been bought by the US Army, for this plan References Category:New World Order